Brassieres designed for shaping, lifting, and enhancing the appearance of a woman's breasts are well known in the intimate apparel arts. Brassieres having padding or other cushioning materials sandwiched between layers of fabric material at the lower portions of the breast-receiving cups are sometimes worn by women who desire to enhance their appearance and/or accent their cleavage without resorting to surgical procedures.
Numerous attempts have been made to advance the art of breast enhancement; most, however, have been minimally effective, i.e., they have resulted in an artificial look and/or are uncomfortable when the brassiere is worn. Unfortunately also, the enhancement brassieres currently known in the art incorporate similarly-dimensioned padding, cushions, gel packs, etc. into both of the brassiere breast-receiving cups, typically on the lower portion of each breast-receiving cup. Thus, while a brassiere so constructed may fit perfectly for some women, a “one-size-fits-all” approach frustrates many wearers by providing either too little or too much lift and enhancement.
Additionally, for women having unevenly sized breasts, which account for a significant portion of the population, wearing a brassiere where both breast-receiving cups are identically dimensioned provides unacceptable results.
While numerous, and some costly, solutions to address these problems have been devised, none addresses the problems of providing the desired degree of enhancement and accommodating unevenly sized breasts, while at the same time providing an aesthetically pleasing appearance when the brassiere is worn and that can be manufactured at a relatively low cost.